battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
TIE/ln Fighter
**Speed Boost **Ion Torpedoes * **Afterburner **Laser Barrage **Proton Torpedo |affiliation = Galactic Empire |type = Starfighter Fighter |image = TIE Fighter DICE-0.png |weapons = Twin laser blasters }} The TIE/LN Fighter or commonly known as the TIE Fighter, is an Imperial starfighter that can be piloted in and as the fighter class. It is one of the default air vehicles for the Empire, the others being the TIE Interceptor and the TIE Bomber (in Battlefront II) Star Wars Battlefront http://starwars.ea.com/starwars/battlefront/features/vehicles Overview TIE Fighters can be piloted in Fighter Squadron, Turning Point, Supremacy, Walker Assault, Skirmish and Battle Station (A mode in the Death Star expansion pack) The TIE Fighters are collectively under the call sign "Omega Squadron". Weapons & Abilities The TIE Fighter has one primary weapon and two special abilities for use: *'Twin Laser Blasters': The primary weapon for the TIE Fighter. The weapon are located underneath the cockpit. The Twin Laser Blasters fire two shots that will hurt Rebel players/starfighters upon impact. *'Speed Boost': The first special ability for the TIE Fighter. Speed boost is handy for evading enemy fire and missiles locking on to you. It's also handy for a Quick get-away if you're low on Health. *'Ion Torpedoes': The second special ability for the TIE Fighter. It is also the secondary weapon for the TIE Fighter. Ion torpedoes are a lock-on missile able to lock on to Rebel starfighters. They can also be fired without lock-on onto the surface. Ion Torpedoes are handy for a bombing run or dealing big damage to Rebel starfighters. Tips Armed with two blasters near the window of the cockpit. Although a deadly foe if fighting against new rebellion fighters, if it is to go up against two or more (or even one) medium-type experienced pilots, expect to have large difficulty shooting them down. Due to the fact that the X-Wing has the more deadly armament, four instead of two, the TIE fighter is obsolete in some cases. It has a special power to boost itself to a quicker speed, which may help shake off novice enemy pilots. This boost however won't protect the pilot from enemy blaster fire. Star Wars Battlefront II The TIE fighter returns in as a Fighter unit. It is playable on Starfighter Assault, and certain Galactic Assault maps. Weapons & Abilities The TIE/LN Fighter has three abilities to use: * Afterburner: Gives the ship an instant speed boost beyond its maximum speed for a long time. The speed boost can be cancelled by the player after a short time. * Laser Barrage: Charges up a rapid fire burst of shots which deal high damage. * Proton Torpedo: Fires a missile that tracks the locked target and deals high damage. Trivia *The TIE in TIE fighter stands for Twin Ion Engines. *The TIE fighter and in some cases the TIE Interceptor, are considered by many to be obsolete compared to the Alliance star fighters. The main reasons for this are: # The TIE fighter's boost is in no way comparable to the Rebellion's shield power, which completely nullifies blaster damage for a set amount of time. ::# The TIE has a large hit-box, compared to the A-Wing which is found by many Imperial fighters to be extremely difficult to hit. (Mostly because it's small and much more agile.) ::# TIE fighters can barely enter small spaces, as it's shape causes it to not be able to fit, while the X-Wing can move it's wings in order to fit through. * The Battlefront community often dislikes the TIE fighter and the TIE Interceptor, and therefore it is considered slightly uncommon to see TIE ships in the air, or even one lasting a full minute, as the X-Wing and A-Wing often destroy the TIE's in a matter of seconds from when they spawn in. This may be vice versa if the TIE pilot in question has good piloting experience controlling the starfighter, and in some cases can eliminate the Rebel threat all together in a match. This may have changed because the A-Wing has lost its ability to shield itself, making speed the only way to avoid being killed. * In the X-Wing series of novels by Michael A. Stackpole and Aaron Allston, New Republic pilots refer to TIE fighters as "eyeballs". *Even though in Battlefront it is the Imperial forces that use TIE fighters, three or four years after the Battle of Endor, there was a New Republic fighter squadron created by Wedge Antilles named Wraith Squadron that would frequently use TIE fighters and Interceptors for various reasons. Gallery TieFighterDICE.jpg|Promotional image of Tie Fighters on Sullust. (Battlefront 2015) TIE_Fighter_DICE 2.png|Render of a Tie Fighter. (Battlefront 2015) Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-30.jpg|Cockpit view from a Tie Fighter on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) TieFighter-DICE.jpg|Promotional image of a Tie Fighter. (Battlefront 2) SWBFII TIE Fighter Icon.png|In-game icon for the TIE Fighter in Star Wars Battlefront II. References Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Starfighter Classes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles